A New Path
by ArenaJaycen
Summary: Carys Lovejoy's life has never been easy. Her father was a shadow hunter and her mother a fairy. That alone would make life hard, but having the Seelie Queen as your grandmother makes it nearly impossible. Now Carys has made the choice to leave behind the only life she has even know in her grandmother's court for the life of a shadowhunter.
1. Chapter 1

"_You are the blood of my blood, your place is here among your people, but I fear you will never be truly content here. You are far too like your father to ever be at peace among the Fey. Against my best judgment, I give you my blessing, but it comes with a price, young Carys. Once you take your place with the Nephilim, you have no place in this Court."_

The words echoed around Carys Lovejoy's head as she stared up at the institute. She knew when she left her home that it would not be easy to fulfill her father's last wish. He had made her promise to train and become a Shadowhunter to ensure their family name was not erased from the records of the Nephilim. She took a deep breath, tucking her long, wispy, white-blond hair behind her slightly pointed ear and swung the gate open. With her first step into the courtyard, she knew it was too late to turn back. This was her new path and everything she had ever known would be forever changed. The doors opened as she approached the entrance, and she was greeted by a tall, brunette woman in a smart, black pantsuit, her hair arranged in a professional twist at the back of her head. "You must be Carys, I'm Maryse Lightwood. I've been expecting you." The older woman smiled and stepped back to make for Carys to pass. "Welcome." Maryse ushered the newcomer inside before pulling the door shut, "I'll show you to your room, your things arrived this morning."

"Thank you, I wasn't expecting my trunk until tomorrow morning, it is good to know it's arrived." Carys smiled, almost shyly, not sure what to make of this place or the new life she had chosen for herself. She followed Maryse through the institute to her room, paying attention to every detail of the corridors she passed through.

"It will just be you and I for a few weeks, the rest of my family are in Idris for a wedding," Maryse explained as she opened a dark, oak door, "This is your room. I figured you would need some time to get settled. Dinner will be ready around 6:00 in the kitchen, nothing formal. Just follow the steps down to the second floor and it is the last door on the left." With that she turned to leave, not wanting to hover.

Carys thanked her host one more time before entering her room. It was bright with a large bayed window and decorated with dark, heavy furniture. The bed was covered with a crisp white duvet and a fire burned in the fireplace. It was nothing like her room back home with its Earthen floor and ceiling knotted with roots. She took note of her large steamer trunk at the end of her bed and decided to unpack her things and attempt to make this room feel like home. She knew that once she was settled in, there would be people from the Clave to talk to her and help her get accustomed to life as a Shadowhunter. There was mention of someone called a Silent Brother visiting her, as well, to perform a ritual of some sort.

Once she had her things put away she closed the trunk and looked in the mirror on her vanity table. She wondered how she would ever fit in. There was very little about her appearance that showed her human side. Her skin was a soft lavender that matched her eyes nearly perfectly, and the tips of her ears poked out through her hair. She had been told by her grandmother that some aspects of her appearance would change in time, but no one could be for sure what the effect would be. There were always glamours she could use to blend in a bit more, but she could not bring herself to use them. _At least Maryse didn't stare too hard_, she thought, stepping away from the mirror.

Realizing that she still had a few hours before dinner she decided to explore her new home. It was easier to navigate then the tunnels of her home, but still a bit intimidating and way too bright for her eyes. She found the library and instantly she felt herself smile. She had never seen anything like it. She wandered around perusing the shelves in awe of the sheer number of books. She slipped a book from the shelf and flipped it open to a random page only to see a picture of her own grandmother above a note that proclaimed her to be the Seelie Queen, the most exalted of the Fey. Instantly, a pang shot through her heart as she thought of all she had given up. She closed the book and returned it, sighing as she continued around the room. Once again, she stopped. This time to look into a glass case containing two small golden rings. They were delicately carved with a pattern of leaves; she would have to be blind to not recognize the fairy work in their design. She touched the glass longing for one of the rings, just for the feel of something from home.

"They're spoils." Maryse's voice made her jump slightly.

Carys turned to face her, her eyes wide, "Excuse me?"

"The rings, they are spoils from before the time of the Accords. We have several on display here at the Institute."

"I'm afraid I don't understand the meaning of spoils."

Maryse smirked, "Before the accords, many Shadowhunter families became wealthy, accumulating treasures from Downworlders they had defeated. There were instances where Downworlders were targeted for the wrong reasons. Things are, of course, different now. The alliance put an end to slaughtering for riches, but the Institute retained the items reaped from that bloody time." Maryse looked down at the rings. "That was a very dark time in our history."

"I have heard of the things Shadowhunters have done in the past. My grandmother still holds a grudge. She hated my father for what he was and for taking my mother away from her home. She did not agree with my choice to come here, but she understood my reasoning. I am the last Lovejoy, and I promised my father that I would ensure that the name carried on after his death. Being what I am, I cannot lie. My blood is held to that vow."

"I can only just imagine how you must feel coming here." Maryse smiled and placed a hand gently on Carys's shoulder. "I hope in time you feel at home here."

"Thank you, I'm sure that I will." Carys's violet eyes sparkled as she smiled.

"Well, dinner is ready, if you're hungry. No point in waiting, seeing as it's just us."

Carys nodded and followed the other woman from the library, ignoring the tug she felt to the rings in the glass case and praying that she would make her father proud.


	2. Chapter 2

Carys was sitting alone in her room reading through the copy of the Codex Maryse had given her when a soft knock startled her. She closed the book, calling out for her visitor, and looked up as the door swung open. Maryse peeked in. "The Silent Brothers are here to see you," she announced. "It is important to remember to try and not let their appearance frighten you." She smiled, "I know that they may seem horrifying to someone who has never seen them before."

The young girl nodded, standing up from her place on her bed and setting her book aside. She followed Maryse soundlessly to the library, not quite sure what to expect. When they entered, they were greeted by a tall figure clothed in a parchment colored robe. An oversized hood kept his face in shadow, but something about this being was unsettling to her. "Carys, this is Brother Zachariah, he is here to speak with you about your wish to join us. This is the first step in the process; he must know you before the marking ritual can be performed."

_Do not be afraid, _a disembodied voice echoed through Carys' mind. _No harm will come to you; my task is simply to learn as much about you as I can. Please sit._ Brother Zachariah motioned toward the couch before turning to face Maryse, lowering his hood. _Would you please excuse us?_

"Of course." The older woman smiled once more at Carys before turning and leaving them alone in the room.

For the first time Carys looked at the silent brother and took in a sharp breath/ His appearance was startling. His eyes were closed and below each were a single black rune carved into his skin. His hair was short and black with streaks of silver. He was striking, but not as scary as she had assumed. He did not sit as he spoke to her. _I cannot help but wonder if you understand what it is that you are about to do. The life of a Shadowhunter is dangerous and unrewarding; it would mean giving up any connection to your family among the Court. Did your grandmother tell you that your gifts would gradually fade away?_

"Yes, she told me the longer I am away from home the more distant the connection would grow. She said that my appearance would change over time as well."

_And that is something you are willing to accept?_

"Yes, I accepted it when I made my promise to my father. My becoming a Shadowhunter was his dying wish and I am here with the blessing of my mother and grandmother, albeit begrudgingly."

_Are you aware of what must be done before you are permitted to train at this institute? _Carys shook her head. She had not been told much of what her new life would be like, most of what she knew she had only just read in the Codex. _A ritual must be performed, during which you will receive your first mark; others will follow as you progress. I will speak to my brethren when I return to the Silent City and schedule the ceremony for a time when the other inhabitants of the institute return from Idris. Your task in the meantime is to read and study the Codex. Let Maryse assist you in your learning. She will be a great tutor for you. _Brother Zachariah moved toward the door as though he were gliding through the air. He opened the door, raising his hood before turning to face Carys once more, _Welcome to the Nephilim, young Carys. It will be a great joy to watch you transcend._

Carys watched as the silent brother slipped silently from the room. With a sigh, she rose from her seat and decided to return to her room to get some sleep. She caught her reflection in the glass of a display case, surprised to see that her skin had already begun to fade slightly, although her eyes were still just as vividly lavender and her ears still held their sharp tip. She had only been in this new place a matter of hours and already she felt the only life she had ever known slipping away as if it were but an old memory.


End file.
